


The Ion Arc by SunHawk

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Aggravation, Duo POV, Guilt, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, L2-ness, M/M, NC-17 for language, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Lengths: 1-10 hrs, TWT, Violence of the mission kind, Yaoi, angst-ness, backsliding, hopelessness, how-do-I-get-myself-into-these-messes-ness, loss-of-trust, much less angst regret and pain, really bad luck, return to Duo's past, sap, save-the-day-civilian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of the Ion Arc by SunHawk</p><p><b>Summary</b>: "A series of very long, satisfying stories. These start off fairly self, contained and show the relationships of the the Gundam pilots during the war. As the Arc progresses, so does the relationship between Heero and Duo and also their friendships with the other boys. Wonderful plot-lines. Strongly recommended, whether or not you have ever read or seen Gundam Wing. This is several novels worth. Angst warning but lots of heart warming moments as well." (summary from <a href="http://www.fictionresource.com/slash/recs.php?serie=Gundam+Wing">Whispered Words</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Assumptions

**Title** : Assumptions  
**Author** : SunHawk  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Gundam Wing  
**Pairing** : unrequited *ahem* 2+1  
**Rating** : PG-15  
**Warnings** : Duo POV, angst, language, TWT  
**Summary** : "A series of very long, satisfying stories. These start off fairly self, contained and show the relationships of the the Gundam pilots during the war. As the Arc progresses, so does the relationship between Heero and Duo and also their friendships with the other boys. Wonderful plot-lines. Strongly recommended, whether or not you have ever read or seen Gundam Wing. This is several novels worth. Angst warning but lots of heart warming moments as well." (summary from Whispered Words)  
**Text** : [story here ](http://raygunworks.net/sunhawk/ion/assumptions.html)[ Arc here](http://raygunworks.net/sunhawk.html)  
**Length** 0:51:38  
Link: [ here ](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/1200902283.zip)  
**Reader's Note** I'm really excited to be doing this, and it will be a long term project for probably the rest of the year. However, I have the first part here for ya'll and I'm very happy about it.  
The Ion Arc is one of my favorite stories from the Gundam Wing fandom. I read it first back in middle school/high school, and it had a huge impact on me. Whenever people ask "what's your favorite book" or "what was one of the most formative stories of your youth" I want to reference this one, but generally dont because, well it's a fanfic. So for anyone who doesn't want to sit down and read all 1493 pages so far, here's a podfic for you.

Recorded 2009

Audiobook by Cybel of Parts 1-3 [click here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201010273.zip)

Alternate Audiobook Link to page listing m4b audiobook files for sections 1-8 for use while Audiofic Archive is down for maintenance [go here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/IonArc1-8)


	2. Evasions

**Title** : Evasions  
**Author** : SunHawk  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : GW  
**Series** : Ion Arc, part 2  
**Pairing** : unrequited *ahem* 2+1  
**Rating** : PG-15  
**Warnings** : Duo POV, angst, language, TWT  
**Text** : [ Arc here ](http://raygunworks.net/sunhawk.html), [ story here](http://raygunworks.net/sunhawk/ion/evasions.html)  
**Length** :02:42:19  
Link: [here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201010272.zip)

Recorded 2009

Audiobook by Cybel of Parts 1-3 [click here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201010273.zip)

Alternate Audiobook Link to page listing m4b audiobook files for sections 1-8 for use while Audiofic Archive is down for maintenance [go here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/IonArc1-8)


	3. Revelations

**Title** : Revalations  
**Author** : SunHawk  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : GW  
**Series** : Ion Arc, part 2  
**Pairing** : 1+2 (finally, ne? ^_~), implied 3x4  
**Rating** : PG-15  
**Warnings** : yaoi • very light lime • Duo POV • angst • light sap, at the end • post EW  
**Note** :winner of best POV in Oishii 2003; winner of best multipart and best overall in Nanashi 2003  
Text:[ Arc here ](http://raygunworks.net/sunhawk.html),[ story here](http://raygunworks.net/sunhawk/ion/revelations.html)  
Length: 02:33:38  
Link: [ here ](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/1200903301.zip)

 

Recorded 2009

Audiobook by Cybel of Parts 1-3 [click here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201010273.zip)

Alternate Audiobook Link to page listing m4b audiobook files for sections 1-8 for use while Audiofic Archive is down for maintenance [go here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/IonArc1-8)


	4. Abrasions

**Title** : Abrasions  
**Author** : SunHawk  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : GW  
**Series** : Ion Arc  
**Pairing** : 1x2  
**Rating** : PG-15  
**Warnings** : very light lime, Duo POV, nasty Relena, post EW  
**Text** :[arc here](http://raygunworks.net/sunhawk.html), [story here](http://raygunworks.net/sunhawk/ion/abrasions.html)  
**Length** : 01:20:46  
Link: 

Audiobook by Cybel of Parts 4-5 [click here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201010274.zip)

Alternate Audiobook Link to page listing all m4b audiobook files for sections 1-8[ go here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/IonArc1-8)

Recorded 2009


	5. Obligations

**Title** : Obligations  
**Author** : SunHawk  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : GW  
**Series** : Ion Arc  
**Pairing** : 1x2, 2x1  
**Rating** : NC-17  
**Warnings** : yaoi • lemony lime • Duo POV • more confusion, pain and recovery, and a nasty Relena to boot • angst • sap  
**Text** :[arc here](http://raygunworks.net/sunhawk.html), [story here](http://raygunworks.net/sunhawk/ion/obligations.html)  
**Length** : 07:18:43  
Link: Audiobook of Parts 4-5 [click here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201010274.zip), compiled and cover by Cybel  
Alternate Audiobook [Link to page listing m4b audiobook files for sections 1-8](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/IonArc1-8) for use while Audiofic Archive is down for maintenance.

Recorded 2009


	6. Deceptions

**Title** : Deceptions  
**Author** : SunHawk  
**Reader** : **Fandom** : GW  
**Series** : Ion Arc (Part 6 of 14)  
**Pairing** : 1x2, 2x1  
**Rating** : NC-17  
**Warnings** : lemony lime • Duo POV  
**Text** :[arc here](http://raygunworks.net/sunhawk.html), [story here](http://raygunworks.net/sunhawk/deceptions/de.html)  
**Length** : 06:25:45  
Link: [part 1 here (right click download)](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Deceptions%20by%20SunHawk%20part%201.mp3),[part 1.5 here (right click)](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Deceptions%20by%20SunHawk%20part%201.5.mp3) [part 2 here (right click)](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Deceptions%20Part%202%20by%20Sunhawk.mp3.zip), [Audibook by Cybel of Part 6 right click here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Ion%20Arc%206%20Deceptions.m4b.zip)

Recorded 2010

Alternate Audiobook Link to page listing m4b audiobook files for sections 1-8 for use while Audiofic Archive is down for maintenance [go here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/IonArc1-8)


	7. Absolutions

**Title** : Absolutions  
**Author** : SunHawk  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : GW  
**Series** : Ion Arc  
**Pairing** : 1x2, 2x1  
**Rating** : NC-17  
**Warnings** : angst/sap  
**Text** :[arc here](http://raygunworks.net/sunhawk.html), [story here](http://www.raygunworks.net/sunhawk/absolution/ab.html)  
**Length** : 4:19:20  
Link: [here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/2201010271.zip)

Recorded 2010

Audiobook by Cybel of Part 7 [click here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201010271.zip)

Alternate Audiobook Link to page listing m4b audiobook files for sections 1-8 for use while Audiofic Archive is down for maintenance [go here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/IonArc1-8)


	8. Situations (Or Duo Maxwell's Awful, Bad Day)

**Title** : Situations  
**Author** : SunHawk  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : GW  
**Series** : Ion Arc, part 8  
**Pairing** : 1x2x1, 3x4  
**Rating** : R  
**Warnings** : Language  
**Text** : [ Arc here ](http://raygunworks.net/sunhawk.html), [ story here](http://www.raygunworks.net/sunhawk/situations/sit.html)  
**Length** :02:15:56  
Link: [here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/7201102268.zip)

Recorded 2011

Alternate Audiobook Link to page listing m4b audiobook files for sections 1-8 for use while Audiofic Archive is down for maintenance [go here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/IonArc1-8)


	9. Confrontations

**Title** : Confrontations  
 **Author** : SunHawk  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : GW  
 **Series** : Ion Arc, part 9  
 **Pairing** : 1x2x1, 3x4  
 **Rating** : NC-17  
 **Warnings** : Language  
 **Text** : [ Arc here ](http://raygunworks.net/sunhawk.html), [ story here](http://kracken.bonpublishing.com/fiction/gw/sunhawk%27s%20fics/9_sunhawk_ionarc.shtml)  
 **Length** 5:11:13  
Link: [right click for zip here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Confrontations%20by%20Sunhawk%20Ion%20Arc%20Part%209.mp3.zip)

Recorded 2012


	10. Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaoi, angst/sap, OOC, discussion of NCS of OC in the past, language, Duo POV.

**Title** : Conversations  
 **Author** : SunHawk  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Gundam Wing  
 **Character** : Duo/Heero  
 **Rating** : Mature  
 **Warnings** : Yaoi, angst/sap, OOC, discussion of NCS of OC in the past, language, Duo POV.  
 **Summary** : Ion Arc Part 10.  
"A series of very long, satisfying stories. These start off fairly self, contained and show the relationships of the the Gundam pilots during the war. As the Arc progresses, so does the relationship between Heero and Duo and also their friendships with the other boys. Wonderful plot-lines. Strongly recommended, whether or not you have ever read or seen Gundam Wing. This is several novels worth. Angst warning but lots of heart warming moments as well." (summary from Whispered Words)  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://raygunworks.net/sunhawk/conversations/conv.html)  
**Length** 3:46:03  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Conversations%20by%20SunHawk.mp3.zip)


	11. Expectations

**Title** : Expectations  
**Author** : SunHawk  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Gundam Wing  
**Series** : Ion Arc Part 11  
**Character** : Duo/Heero  
**Rating** : NC-17  
**Warnings** : Yaoi, angst/sap, lemon, OOC, language, Duo POV.  
**Length** 4:11:15  
Link: [zip mp3 here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Expectations.mp3.zip)

Recorded 2013


	12. Traditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Christmas trip to L2 is never simple. Part 12 of the Ion Arc.

**Title** : Traditions  
**Author** : SunHawk  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Gundam Wing  
**Series** : Ion Arc Part 12  
**Character** : Duo Maxwell/Heero Yuy  
**Rating** : NC-17  
**Warnings** : angst, really bad luck  
**Summary** : a Christmas trip to L2 is never simple.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://raygunworks.net/sunhawk/traditions/1.html)  
**Length** 9hrs 56min  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Traditions%20\(Ion%20Arc%20Pt%2012\).zip)

Recorded 2014


	13. Connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heero is busy with the Captain Gray case, while Duo faces down the stress of his first art show

**Title** : Connections  
**Author** : SunHawk  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Gundam Wing  
**Series** : Ion Arc Part 12  
**Character** : Duo Maxwell/Heero Yuy  
**Rating** : PG-15  
**Warnings** : light angst, mentions of suicide  
**Summary** : Heero is busy with the Captain Gray case, while Duo faces down the stress of his first art show  
**Text** : [ here ](http://raygunworks.net/sunhawk/connections/1.html)  
**Length** 9hrs 49min  
Link: [ here mp3](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/13%20Connections%20by%20SunHawk.mp3.zip), [m4b format](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/01%20Connections%20by%20SunHawk.m4b.zip)

Recorded 2015


	14. Directions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yaoi of the 1x2x1 variety, angst/sap/romance/bits of violence/moments of citrus, OOC, language, Duo POV, unrepentant use of pet-names and anything else I forgot."

**Title** : Directions  
 **Author** : SunHawk  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Gundam Wing  
 **Character** : Heero/Duo  
 **Rating** : Teen and Up  
 **Warnings** : no archive warnigns  
 **Summary** : "Yaoi of the 1x2x1 variety, angst/sap/romance/bits of violence/moments of citrus, OOC, language, Duo POV, unrepentant use of pet-names and anything else I forgot."   
**Text** : [ here ](http://raygunworks.net/sunhawk/directions/1.html)  
**Length** 09:53:40  
Link: [mp3 here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2016/Directions%20by%20SunHawk.mp3%202.zip), [m4b here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2016/01%20Directions%20by%20SunHawk.m4b.zip)


End file.
